Technical Field
The present invention relates to control technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a smart appliance control system.
Description of Related Art
Because of development of smart appliance recently, domestic lifestyle mode is gradually changed into smart home life. One of keys to implement the smart home life is a controller of a smart appliance. In other words, a key point to design the controller of the smart appliance would be whether using and controlling methods of the controller of the smart appliance is close to user's needs. However, as design of controller functions varies, meanwhile, it also means that manufacturing cost is unavoidably necessary to be increased.
In order to solve the above problem, those skilled in the art have been endeavoring to find a solution, but no appropriate methods have been developed for a long time. Therefore, how to effectively solve the above problem is one of the important researching topic presently and also becomes a goal for improvement in the art.